


Car

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Prompt from intothewickedwood."Tilly actually gets hit by the car."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intothewickedwood (zacobyz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



> Thanks to intlthewickedwood for her semi-evil prompting inspiring and motivitating my writing.

Tilly had her backpack strung over her shoulders. Her faces was staining with the salty water of her tears. She was talking to the troll statue. He listened to her. He ubderstood her. And she had to leave. Of course she had to leave. She was wanted for murdwr. She didn't think she could kill anyone. But she hadn't thought she coild hurt anyone and she had shot detective weaver.. But sje'd been taking her pills. She shouldn't be a danger to anyone anymore. But maybe she was. She shook her head and turned around to walk across the street. She didn't reqlly look to see if cars were coming. Maybe she should have. But she'd forgotten.

The next thing she knows she's in a hospital bed.

Margot had gotten back from Phuket. She was headed home. Her mom had sent her god knows how many voicemails. She saw a car coming and saw a girl walk right in front lf it.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Margot rushed to her side. The woman didn't answer her at first.

"Robin? Nobin," the woman was out of it, clearly. Must be someone she knows. Maybe. Whatever. Margot called an 911.

"What's yiur emerngecy?"

"Someone just hit a girl with their car and then left."

"Where are you?" Margot explained and thr ambualnce said theybwere on there way.

A cop up and slammed on the breaks.

Detective Rogers hopped put of it. "Tilly!"

The girl, Tilly Margot figured now mjttered something. "Papa."

The ambulance got there and the man, Tilly's fsthwr Margot guessed daid he'd meet them at the hospital.

"Can I come with you?" Margot asked. Detective Rogers agreed. Using the sirens a bit less than legally.

Margot didn't even know her but she was worried for her. She wasn't sure why she'd asked the man for a ride. They parked the car and went inskde.

"Ummm how's tilly."

"Are you family?" The woman at the njrse's station asked.

"Seattle pd. Answer thr bloody qjesrion," Rogers was channeling Weavwr a bit.

"She's in an out of conciousness. Not doing great."

Margot watched as the man paced.

"I'm sire your daughter will be fine," he quirked his eyebrow.

"She's not my daughter."

"She's not? She called you papa."

"Well, no."

"You sounded that worried. You're kinda too young to be her dad, aren't you?"

"Aye."

"Detective Rogers," a nurse walked out. "Tilly's woken up and said she'd like to see you."

Rogers went into the room.

"Took quite the hit there, Tilly."

She nodded. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a car."

"I remember talking to mr. Troll. And then I saw Robin. No. That's not it. I saw...yeah I think her name's Robin?"

"Tilly, have you been taking your pills?"

"Yeah. I must have heard it wrong. There was a woman though, I think?"

"Yes. A woman called 911 for you. She saw you get hit by the car."

"I was hit by a car?"

"Yeah. Giessing you didn't gdt a good look at thw driver?"

Tilly shook her head. "No. Sorry, detective."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay."

"No?"

"We didn't find who killed that woman."

"It wasn't you."

"You don't know that!"

"Hey, hey. You're right. You're okay. I'm going to go work on investigating for a bit. I'll be beck later. Maybe a round lf chess?"

Tilly nodded."take it easy there lass." Rogers glanced at the window. "So I think Margot would like to meet you. Can I send her in.

"Whose Margot?"

"She probably saved your life. Lucky she waa around."

"I got hit by a car, I don't think i like luck so much, detective."

Detective Rogers left and sent Margot in.

"Brought chcolate? Choclate always makes me feel better. Tilly laughed. "Sorry it's in a heart shape. That's all they had in the gift shop."

"Thanks," tilly groaned. "But those are probably poisoned with my luck lately."

"I don't know you why would I try you kill you."

"It'd not even be in the top few weird things this week. Been accused of murder I'm pretty sure I didn't commit, got hit by a car. Okay no i guess a pretty stranger offing me with chcolate would make the cut."

"Well yhat explaims the handcuff."

"I was leaving, but got hit by a car." Tilly sighed.

"That seems lije it would hsve only madw it worse..trying to run. Where were you going to run to?"

"I don't know. Away? I just thought maybe if I got far enough away, i couldn't hurt anyone. I don't remember not doing it."

"I tried the whole running away thing, it dodsn't work. I'm nargot by thr way."

"Yeah detective rogers said that."

"I take it he's not yohr dad?"

"No. He's not. Mine died. A long time ago. A leader of this weird cult killed him. So guesd that's the motive?" Tilly wasn't sure why she was telling this complete strangwr all this. But if felt right. "No clue who my mother was. Don't remember having one. But I must have?"

"I know your life story prqctically, any chance I get a name to go with it?"

"Tilly."

"Weaver," Tily greeted ad he walked in. "Heard you'd had a rough day. He looked at the bkx of chcolates. He groaned. "Really? So you did it?"

"I don't think i did."

"What?" Margot asked.

"Tilly you're under arrest for the murder of the blind baker you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you..you hsve the right to an attorney..." Detective weaver finished reading the mirands rights.

"She seriously can't have killed anyone she's been in a hopsital bed. Handcuffed. With me and that otjer detective.

Weaver sighed. "The chcolates."

"I bought those jppsital gift shop."

Detective Rogers returned soon after. "She was at thw . time stamped proof."

Oh thank gods the one handed pirate still had some sembalnce of care for his dsighter even though he couodn't tell why.

"Oknfree to go," Weaver told her."well omce you're feeling a bit better." Rumplestilskin was awarw hook was going to kill him if he ever woke up from the curse and realozed alice had been in any kind of handcuffs. But hopefully he'd have figured out a cure for his immlrtsloty by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Intothewickedwood: If this isn't quite what you meant, I can always redo it. More than happy to. Let me know.


End file.
